1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deformable nonpneumatic tires, able to be used as substitutes for pneumatic tires on vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have long been made to design nonpneumatic tires, i.e., tires operating without pressurized air, which are free of the problem posed by pneumatic tires, e.g., punctures or loss of inflation pressure. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,844 or, more recently, patent application EP 0 159 888, can be cited. However, such deformable tires as a general rule provide inadequate road handling because they are incapable of developing the crosswise thrusts necessary to guide the vehicles correctly at speeds in use at present.